


so i made a story full of drabbles, oneshots, and prompts and ill continue updating it

by avery_dallas



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Carnival, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Soda Addiction, Summer, Superpowers, Wholesome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, funnel cake, i'll add tags later on btw, kind of, shippers absolutely dni i dont wnat you here please respect my boundaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas
Summary: drabbles/oneshots/and prompts i have
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Carnival Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> this is p-l-a-t-o-n-i-c, shippers will be punted to mars (haha david bowie)  
> not kidding though please just dont interact im begging you.
> 
> this is a highschool au kind of? just tommy and tubbo vibing at the summer festival/carnival

Tommy was having an amazing time here at the Summer festival. He was with Tubbo and they were checking out all the games and rides.

“Hey Tubbo, wanna go get funnel cake?” he said, excitedly. 

“Of course!” Tubbo chirped. Off they went and got two funnel cakes. They chatted about normal things, Tommy was talking about how wanted to learn how to code. Tubbo offered to teach him and Tommy of course accepted the offer.

“Coding video games sounds really pog.” Tommy says. 

“Yeah, but it can also be tiring.”

“Mm” Tommy replied, scarfing down the funnel cake.

After they were done with that, they went onto the games. 

Summer festivals were the best time of year.


	2. Tommy Soda Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy has a soda addiction but it gives him cool superpowers lmfaoo

Alrighty, Tommy has a  _ soda addiction _ .  ~~ Haha totally not me projecting ~~ ,,,

One day he’s walking home and this guy tries to mug him, (he’s next to a lot of cases of soda), and so the guy strikes a hit at him, and ofc he dodges. But the guy just won’t back down, so Tommy raises his arms up and soda comes spilling out. He’s shocked, but his arms move on his own and the soda attacks the guy with a crap ton of force.

Basically Tommy can combine sodas together and blast at full force and he can also freeze it to make a badass soda sword.

Basically Tommy’s a mf-ing soda bender haha


	3. Popstar AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wants to be a pop star. Tommy's parents aren't the best. He meets some special people who want him to join their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry if this isnt good lmfao

Tommy always wanted to become a popstar, he thought they were cool. Too bad his self-esteem and self-consciousness were low, he just faked his confidence and arrogance to pass the days. He knew this made him a lot of enemies, but being feared was better than being bullied in his opinion.

He was just walking one day and bumped into this lanky man.

“Hey kid, watch where you’re going!” the familiar voice said.

“Ohmygod is that-”

It was the super famous Wilbur, who he definitely fanboyed over. But he never knew the lanky man was this much of an asshole in real life.

“Oi I get you’re a fuckin popstar, but don’t treat people like shit, dipshit.” Tommy said. Wilbur growled and picked up the collar of his shirt.

“Just let him down mate.”

  
Tommy made eye contact with Philza, who was also famous, and was Wilbur’s father. Tommy saw the pink-head next to Philza. Well the trio was here, great. They couldn’t know that Tommy had a crap ton of posters of them in his room. So just like that, Tommy began to walk away until the bucket hat man stopped him. 

“You seem pretty cool, hmm.” 

Tommy looked at him strangely, ‘Why are they this weird in real life?’. Oh man how Tommy just wanted to run, you know meeting idols in real life is crazy. He preferred to watch from a distance.

“You should join our little group, don'tchya think?” Phil said. Tommy looked at him with widened eyes. Why did this man take interest in him so much? Tommy wanted to book it out of there. So he did, he ran. He could’ve sworn that one of the trio was chasing him, but he ran into Niki’s bakery before they could catch him and stuff.

  
  
  


“Maybe it was a rocky start, Tommy.” Niki said, cleaning the plate. Tommy sighed. “Yeah I know.” He took a sip of his water and sat there deep in thought, zoning out quite a bit.

Someone turned the speakers on and there played the trio’s famous song. Tommy covered his ears because it was way too loud for his liking.

“Jeez I like their music but can people stop fucking blaring shit all the god damn time?” Tommy said angrily, and stared at Niki’s hand. Niki chuckled a bit and in came Tubbo, his best friend!

“Tubbo!” he yelled and trampled him. Tubbo returned the excitement and hugged each other for a long time.

“School’s been fucking us over, but now we can see eachother again! Thank god for summer break…”

“Yeah, it’s awesome! Also I have some good news, I got tickets to the Sleepy concert!” Tubbo exclaimed. Tommy looked at him with… Excitement? Terror? Dread? He didn’t know, Tommy loved their music a lot, he just doesn’t really enjoy their personalities. Specifically Wilbur’s.

“Oh, that’s great!”

Tubbo went off and on and Tommy just zoned out of the conversation. He’d rather be playing the Sims. Tommy thought back earlier to the weird glint in their eyes, they seemed just weird. He shook it off as he was paranoid. They began to walk home, with them parting ways.

He stepped in the door and heard voices talking.

“So we would like for your son to join our group, the Sleepy Boys.” he heard Phil say. He looked to see his  **_parents_ ** and  **_the trio_ ** talking.

“What the fuck.” Tommy said, glaring at the five people. He felt irritation and he wanted to rage at his parents so badly.

“Sorry Tommy we need money and they’ve offered a lot of money for you to join their group.”

Oh. So his parents just wanted money, huh? 

“Fucking fine, I’ll join you guys. But on one condition, don’t make me do anything weird.”

“Ignore Tommy, he’s a really big fan of you guys, he just is an asshole to everyone. Even to us, he’s a disrespectful brat.” his mother said. Now that hurts.

He looked over to the trio and only saw them smiling at him. Fucking weirdos. God, Tommy was just a random person on the street, why did they like him so much? Couldn’t they pick on someone else besides him.

“Oh we get it.” Phil said.

Their conversation ended with Tommy having to come with the trio. So was he a part of Sleepy Boys now? He was confused and most importantly annoyed. 

“Are you hungry?” Phil asked. “Y-Yes please.” Tommy croaked out. He just wanted to have pizza. He noticed that Wilbur was staring at him intensely.

  
“Child.”   
  
“I am not a child, bitch man! I’m 16!”

  
“Still a child.”

“You-”   
  


“Shh, anyways I just wanted to ask you something. Your parents seem very rude towards you.”

Tommy glared at him, “How? What’ve they done?”

“They called you rude stuff earlier, kid.”   
  
“Why do you even care, huh?”

“Because you seem nice deep down.”

Tommy laughed, “What?”

  
A door opened back up.

“Not lying. Anyways.” Wilbur looked towards the door and saw Phil coming back with food.

“Eat up, kid.” Wilbur said. He stared at them and began eating. He really wanted to get up and grab water, but he didn’t know if he should ask or what. 

He finished. “May I have some water or something?” Tommy asked. He still thought these people were weird as hell. But he could manage, as long as he didn’t have to deal with his fighting parents all the time. WIlbur nudged him, “Pfft of course.” 

  
  
  


After a couple hours, it was practice time. Which surprisingly was fun, someone took him into a room to test his vocals, and the vocal coach thought his voice was amazing. It made him feel good for once, back at him if he tried to sing, he’d just be yelled at by his parents for being too annoying.

The practice went by swiftly. Tommy was weirded out how they were being all nice to him. How long would this go on for?

  
  
  



End file.
